World Modifiers
All Creativerse players can define several world options for their own game worlds for protection and management. Players who bought the Pro DLC can set more world options. World options can individually be changed later on anytime as well by world owners. F2P World Settings Default to Visitor With this world modificator activated, every new player joining the game world will be set to "visitor" as their permission-level by default. Otherwise new players will automatically be have a "builder" permission rank. To check your permission rank on a player claim (if you are currently on a claim) or game world, type "/permissions" into the chat (and press "Enter"). Players with visitor ranking cannot harvest or mine any blocks or plants (including Crops), cannot hurt other players with a Sword (even if PvP is enabled!), cannot fight/hurt nor tame Creatures, cannot place anything into the world (including their own Touchstone, TNTs and Excavators) and cannot wash Pets. On the other hand, visitors (and all other players of any other permission rank) can take stuff from randomly spawning Treasure Chests, can push Creatures with their gauntlets, can take Loot Bags of creatures and player bags, can be teleported by all teleporters to their destination, can teleport to all touchstones that allow players to travel there, can climb ladders, use chairs, can open and close doors that are set to "can interact" (by default), can use beds, and visitors can throw throwables like Rimecones and most Explosives. Bombs can then hurt and even kill Creatures as well as player characters, while some can affect/change the environment too. Visitors can only pick up, activate/use or change settings of activatable objects that are set to "everyone" (blocks are now all set to "just me" by default, all activatable/usable objects like storage chests are set to "builders"). Please note that visitors could even "dismiss" Pets that are set to "everyone", which would kill the Pets. Other permission ranks Creativerse players can have one of 5 (world owner, admin, mod, builder, visitor) permissions ranks on game worlds, and additionally one of 5 (claim owner, admin, builder, interactiving, visitor) permission ranks on player Claims. No matter the starting permission level of players, you can always provide another permission rank to each player individually on your world. You can also claim land (mainly on other game worlds, but also on your own) to protect your base with specific permission settings. Builders can do everything that visitors can, but can additionally also fight and kill Creatures, can fight players in PvP worlds and on PvP claims, can claim land for themselves, can harvest, mine and place any kind of blocks (including TNT, Extractors and Excavators that can remove blocks from the game world, except if these Explosives are disabled in the world options or claim options), and since they can loot and mine, they can also craft all unlockable items, equipments and bombs, and they can craft from all rare Recipes that they have obtained in any other Creativerse game world, as well as all recipes that they have bought in the Store. World Mods can do everything that builders can, additionally to that they can also mute and "kick" troublesome players. World Admins can do everything that World Mods can, additionally they can ban or promote other players with lower permission ranks and can remove touchstones of players.' '''Banned players can still be unbanned later on again. '''World Owners' have the highest permission rank and can change permission ranks of all other players, and of course world owners cannot be banned, demoted, kicked nor muted. To change permissions for a player, simply type "Esc" and click on the button "Players" that will appear next to "Edit World" button. Anyone on the game world can click this button for informational purposes, but only world owners, world admins and world mods can change the settings of players of lower permission ranks to promote, demote, ban or mute them. World owners have the highest permission rank of course. Other than that you can provide individual permission settings to all your crafting stations, storage chests and machines by activating them (right-click or "f" as the default key) and clicking on the padlock symbol. As mentioned, if you set your object permissions to "everyone", then even visitors can use them. All machines, storage containers, devices and crafting stations that you place are automatically set to "Builders" by default, so visitors cannot use or take your stuff and objects. If you aren't the owner of the game world, then the world owner and mods of the game world will still have access to all of your stuff, even if you take care to set every permission option to "just me". Disable Explosives This option does not apply to throwable bombs, but to explosives that could damage the environment. All kinds of TNT cannot be activated after being placed in this case, and Excavators cannot remove blocks, also Extractors cannot remove Ore from Nodes Disable Fire Sim/Spreading Open fire from torches, fire pits, campfires etc. cannot set flammable blocks and materials (like Tar or plants) on fire, so fire cannot spread over all adjacent flammable blocks. Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls cannot set flammable blocks/liquids on fire, but can still melt Snow and Ice, and can also still transform Hardened Lava, Sand and Coal Nodes Disable Corruption Sim/Spreading Corruptable blocks cannot be corrupted when corrupted blocks or corrupted water is placed next to them. Corrupt Bombs cannot corrupt corruptable blocks either, however Purification Bombs can still purify corrupted blocks and Corrupted Water Disable PvP ' Melee Weapons and common throwable Explosives that deal physical damage cannot hurt other players then. Some Explosives on the other hand can still have some effects - even on your own player character. So beware when using TNT too close by! Please note that PvP is enabled for all newly created game worlds by default until this option is enabled "'Pro" World Settings World options for "Pro" players who have bought or received the Pro DLC : World Bound Recipes (Fresh Start) Everyone coming to this world can have all their common crafting recipes reset that they've already unlocked in other Creativerse game worlds, so that they have to unlock them from scratch anew (word bound recipes). However store-bought recipes and rare Recipes that have been found in Treasure Chests or been obtained from specific Creatures will always be available in all Creativerse game worlds, even for free players Double Treasure More automatic generated Treasure Chests with occasional rare Recipes in them can be made to randomly spawn in dark places when activating the according world option Double Regrowth Speed Flowers and Beeswax can be made to slowly spawn over time on trees in time, as well as more Red Mushrooms on blocks of Grass in suitable Biomes, maybe also more Crops in the wilderness Passive Creatures All Creatures will be set to defensive only, so none of them will attack any player characters on this game world on their own. Most Creatures will defend themselves though if they are attacked by players or when players attempt to tame them. Exceptions are Keepas of any kind (including Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas), common green Leafies and Ghost Creatures. Most Creatures won't mind being pushed with your gauntlet though Sparse Creatures Only half the amount of Creatures than usual can be made to spawn in this world if you choose the according world option Low Gravity You can lower the gravity of the game world, which will enable all player characters on this world to jump a lot higher than just 2 blocks and will also grant slower descent and safer landing - however low gravity will not completely negate ALL falling damage! Better quickly use your Glider when falling from very high up so your player character won't be hurt when landing Skybox A "celestial sky" can be chosen as an alternative skybox where giant planets in the sky during day and night will provide that game world with a decent additional SF-touch Combat Difficiculty Instead of the Default "average" Difficulty Mode you can also choose either a Hard Mode or an Easy Mode (you cannot activate both at the same time though). In "Easy Mode" all Creatures will only hit half as hard as usually and all player characters on this world will not drop any items/blocks/materials from your inventory into a Death Statue when a player character is defeated (and temporarily "dies")"Hard Mode" on the other hand means that Creatures will do twice the damage than normally and even all items/blocks/materials from the quickbar as well as the whole equipment of player characters will be dropped into a Death Statue when they are defeated. There's no permadeath in Creativerse as of now, and even in Hard Difficulty Mode all your stuff will be re-equipped and sorted back neatly as soon as you will recover your Death Statue PRE R33 Modifiers All modifiers before updated R33 were free to use for everyone * No Explosives (no TNT types, Extractors or Excavators can be activated after being placed on this world) * No PVP (players can't inflict damage to other players when hitting them with swords and/or throwable explosives) * Default to Visitor (players who join the gameworld will automatically be set to the permission level "Visitor" where they cannot dig, harvest or fight) * Recipes Carry over (common crafting recipes unlocked in other worlds are unlocked in this game world from the start) * Peaceful World Category:Gameplay